


(dream)

by itisthreethirtyintheafternoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Fluff, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisthreethirtyintheafternoon/pseuds/itisthreethirtyintheafternoon
Summary: Dream has started slipping into a mess of emotions... emotions that he doesn't want to think about at all.George helps.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Usually, the sound of the crashing waves would calm his nerves. But now they seemed to be threatening him, coming closer and closer, ready to drown him in his own guilt.

_What have I done?_

His heart is trying to escape his body, and his mind is fuzzy. He can’t think. He’s just ruined everything. Oh, god, he’s just ruined everything. Dread sits heavily in his gut as the tears finally make their way to the surface of his burning eyes. If the lapping waves had shocked his feet with cold water, he hadn’t noticed it, in fact – he hadn’t noticed the sound of his own name being whispered in his ear.

“ _Dream?”_

_\-------_

“Dream!”

A shout blasted in his headphones, followed by shrieking laughter.

“Oh my god, you’ve got to be kidding me. Dream, I lost all my stuff.” George’s familiar complaint was only met with more laughter from Sapnap. Dream blinked, remembering that Sapnap was streaming, and forced a chuckle. Honestly, he had forgotten where he was. The sound of rain outside Dream’s window had been just distracting enough to drag his thoughts away from… well, everything else, I guess.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed. Slightly embarrassed, he asked Sapnap in a private message on Discord:

_What happened? Sorry, I got lost in thought._

Sapnap’s reply was simple.

_Did you really._

Another little burst of laughter filled his headphones as Dream realized they were fucking with him.

“Oh come on, guys! I was just watching the rain, and-“

“Okay Dream.” The laughter from George and Sapnap slowly grew smaller until their call was silent. Dream sighed contentedly. There was something about his best friends that really just made him feel safe. Without their discord calls, snapchats, and twitch streams, his small bedroom just felt empty. It was kinda like a breath of fresh air to talk to them. Dream couldn’t place his finger on it - but for whatever reason, he’d always felt closer to George than he did Sapnap. Maybe it was because George made Dream laugh, even when he hadn’t said anything funny. Or maybe it was because he could sit silently on a call with George for hours on end, never growing tired or uncomfortable. Whatever it was, Dream shrugged it off. He always had.

“I think I’m gonna go take a shower,” Dream announced, breaking the silence.

“Alright, see you later.”

The shower water was literally the coldest thing Dream had felt, like, ever. At first, there had been a loud shriek coming from the bathroom that had terrified Patches out of her fur, but now Dream was numbly running his shampoo-covered hands through his soaking hair. A few minutes later, the water shut off and he wrapped a towel around his waist. Patches was sitting outside the bathroom, quietly waiting for someone to give her attention. Dream let out a soft laugh and scooped her up into his arms.

“Hey, you.” Patches snuggled into Dream’s chest, which was cute and all, but Dream’s hair was still dripping wet, and a single freezing cold drop fell onto Patches’ face. She changed her mind about where she wanted to be pretty quickly, which left Dream to shrug at her as she ran away.

The rain was coming down just a little bit softer than it had been before. The sun had set by now, and as Dream pulled a large black hoodie over his head, he got an idea. Slowly, he opened the rain-soaked glass door and stepped outside. The rain was pleasantly warm, a nice contrast to his previous hell shower. Dream’s hand reached up to his hood, sliding it off of his head. His hair was already soaked anyway, right?

He didn’t realize twenty minutes had gone by of sitting in the warm rain when his phone started ringing in his pocket. Quickly, he stood up and jogged over to covered area of his front porch. He coughed lightly as he brushed a few water droplets off of the screen.

_Incoming call from: George_

“Hey, George,” he said, a little too loudly.

“Hey, Dream… Are you outside? It sounds like it’s raining.”

“Um, yeah,” he answered, feeling a little embarrassed. Was it embarrassed? That didn’t really seem like the right word for the feeling in his chest.

“Oh,” George said, “Well, I just wanted to check in on you. Sapnap ended the stream a few minutes ago. Chat was making fun of you for your extra long shower.”

Dream laughed, which caused George to laugh, which caused Dream to laugh harder.

“I guess I’ve been sitting out here for a while.”

“I guess you have.”

The call fell quiet, but it was a comfortable kind of quiet. Dream stood there, breathing in the smell of the rain. Suddenly, he heard George let out a soft laugh.

“Go inside, Dream,” he said quietly.

“Fine.” Dream smiled, although he wasn’t really sure why.

He hears George let out a sleepy yawn.

“Aww, is Georgie tired?” He teases.

George mumbles a half-hearted “fuck you” and Dream laughs a little.

“Goodnight, Dream.”

“Goodnight, George.”

A soft click indicates that George has ended the call.

Dream stares at the ceiling all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi sorry it has been so long since I've updated! Here is a longer chapter, I hope that I'll write faster next time LMAO enjoy <3

It was really just way too early in the morning. That’s all I can say. Way too fucking early. Dream sat on the edge of his bed, ruffling his hair as he tried to convince himself to stand up already. He had been thinking about something… what was it? He concentrated on a small drawing on his wall- it was fanart of him, sapnap and George. In the drawing, the three of them were sitting on the floor playing a game of cards, while laughing and smiling at each other. Outside the window you could see golden sunshine peeking through clouds of rain. 

Rain.

The dream comes flooding back to him. He remembers it all at once: the freezing shower, the warmer rain, the warmest voice through the phone. It was really weird, actually. He just shrugged it off as an unconscious display of his appreciation for george’s friendship. 

A loud thump emanated from the living room, shaking dream out of his thoughts. Sighing, he stood up and gingerly opened his bedroom door. 

“Shut UP, sapnap! I literally didn’t know it was yours!”

“You’ve said that the past seven times you’ve used it!”

“Well, I’m colorblind!”

Another pillow soars straight into george’s head. Dream debated if he should tell them to shut the fuck up, or if he should accept it and make them some shitty tasting eggs. 

It’s been like this for months. The two boys had come to live with dream in Florida back in January, and with it now being April, they were still fighting like brothers. Dream found it hilarious, when it wasn’t happening at 4:30 am. 

“You’re literally such a nimrod.” George’s voice calls out as dream enters the living room. 

“Oh, hey Dream. George is being a fucking idiot again and using my shampoo,” Sapnap complains. 

Dream sighs. “George, stop using his shampoo.” George frowns.

“I’m COLORBLIND,” he reiterates. Sapnap groans and sits down on the couch. George grumpily flops down on the couch farther away from him. 

“Dream,” George calls, patting the cushion next to him. Dream goes to him and sits, crossing his legs.

“Criss-cross applesauce,” George points out. Dream grins. What a dumbass.

\---

The hours were gone. Dream blinked at his phone screen a few times. 

8:04am

Without even being able to ask the question, it was answered when dream turned to his left. George was dead asleep, snuggled up on his side. A couple feet away, on the bigger couch, sapnap was also sleeping, earbuds tangled and blasting music. Dream had no choice but to assume he had joined their morning slumber party as well. 

Through the partially closed blinds behind them, the sun peeked through with sharp rays of warm gold. He watched where they lead him. They traced the outlines of his gently sleeping friend, spilled onto the messy carpet, and creeped up the kitchen walls. Dream took the opportunity to study his company, after all they were fast asleep. Dream realized that as long as he had been living with his best friends, he hadn’t really looked at them. 

So, he decided to look at George. His eyes fell upon the oversized black hoodie. It was his own dream smile merch, which made him chuckle a bit. He allowed himself to take in the image of his friend’s hands, which were hidden by the soft fabric of the long sleeves. Sweater paws, as twitter called them. 

Dream wasn’t fucking stupid. He knew his friend was pretty. It was still a bit strange adjusting to the fact that, after years of knowing each other only online, George was on the couch sitting next to him. Maybe that was why he felt a sudden awkwardness from the moment they met in the parking garage. Yeah, it was probably that.

Dream looked over at sapnap. He felt the same warm comfort he always did whenever he thought about his best friend. They had been close from pretty much the start. But for some reason he never felt the same… awkwardness with him. It was like sapnap was his brother. It was like he had always lived here. It was like he knew dream better than he knew himself. And maybe he did. For his brother, he was forever grateful. 

George stirred. Dream sat up a little, surprised out of his thoughts. 

“what time is it?” George mumbled through a thin wall of sleepy unconsciousness. 

“It’s about 8:30,” dream whispered back.  
Evidently, this news was not exciting to George, because he promptly wiggled into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. Dream felt a bit sleepy himself, too. His dream last night was so realistic that it had felt draining. It was like he had spent hours of the night involuntarily watching a memory from his past life that he had no remembrance of. Dream sighed a little bit, and couldn’t help feeling a twinge of embarrassment. Did his friends have dreams like that, too? It’s not like he could control his own dreams.

Dream gives up and gives in to the drowsiness. 

George’s fingers are peeking out of his ridiculously long sleeve, and dream reaches out for them. Gently, he locks his pinky with George’s, a simple reminder that he’s there.

As dream drifts away into sleep, George returns the gesture, in the form of a gentle pinky squeeze.

\---

Dream’s fingers roam through the sand around him, seemingly searching for the answers to the questions he kept asking himself.

What did the dream mean, if anything?  
Should he even care about the dream?  
And what’s for lunch?

Sapnap unknowingly answered that last question for him. 

“I got us some salads, here are some forks and napkins,” Sapnap says, setting down three small salad containers.

“Thanks, bud. You’re a savior,” Dream laughs gratefully.

George, as usual, makes some stupid fucking joke like he always does. 

“Salad, Sapnap? What are you, sponsored by salad?” He says, voice dripping of sarcasm as usual.  
You could never catch a break with this kid.

“Shut up and eat it.” 

Dream poked at a piece of cucumber with his plastic fork. It was a nice day to be out on the beach, because there was enough of a breeze to prevent you from being set on fire from the heat. He was quiet, and took in the breeze with a warm appreciation.

George glances up at Dream for a moment. Dream was slightly closed off today, and George assumed that he had had another one of his bad dreams. Usually, when that would happen, Dream would sit on the living room floor. It would be dark, except for his small yellow lamp sat next to him. George usually came and sat next to him. He usually just… knew. Dream would look at George, and he would wrap his pinky finger around his. They had been doing that for a while. It was their own little way of saying,

“I’m here for you.”

Dream looked up at George. “Hm?” His fork hesitated in the air.

“I just mean you seem a bit out of it today. If you need anything, we’re right here,” George offers.

Dream smiles. “Tired, maybe.” 

“Me too. I had a bit of an… early morning,” Sapnap jabs at George. In return, he receives a string of angry insults. Dream allows himself to tune them out and focus on the water. Before long, he finds himself lost in thought, like he’s in a daydream.

“BS!” Calls Sapnap, full of laughter. George throws the playing cards over to him. 

“Nope! See for yourself!” 

Dream hums happily. The three of them are sat on the living room floor, warm light spilling out of a single lampshade as soft rain drums on the roof. 

“Oh, my god George, I hate you,” Sapnap jokes loudly. “I rage quit.”

Before anyone can say a word, Sapnap has left the room and gone outside to sit on the porch, leaving George and Dream on the floor laughing. George rolls onto his back and laughs at the ceiling.

“I’m sooo funny, aren’t I, Dream,” George giggles, slightly turning his head to see Dream sitting upright on the floor next to him. Dream smiles.

“Hilarious, George.”  
George keeps laughing to himself for a minute, Dream being caught in the contagiousness of his playful mood. Dream flops down onto his back, next to George. George swiftly turns his head to meet Dream’s eyes. The two boys lay there, smiling at each other with graceful innocence.

What happens next, happens all at once. George pushes himself onto his side, one hand propping up his jaw. The sudden movement of his friend causes Dream to sit up just enough to stabilize himself on his elbows, meeting George’s eyes. 

“What?” Prompts Dream, curiously looking at his friend’s complexion.

“I don’t know,” George whispers. Dream feels an unfamiliar racing in his chest; the feeling of hot, sticky syrup in his throat so that he can’t breathe. George sits up, pressing his hand to the floor. 

What is he doing? Is he okay?

Embarrassed, Dream’s eyes flicker down to the floor. He pretends to fiddle with a piece of the carpet. He pretends to breathe normally. He pretends he doesn’t notice his best friend leaning down, closer to him. 

“Stop pretending, Dream.” George’s voice makes Dream’s stomach do a flip. What is he even talking about?

“What do you mean?”

Before he can answer, two hands grab his arms, pulling him gently forward. Dream hardly gets a single breath in before he realizes where he is, and that would be right in front of George. His heart is racing, but he can’t feel it beating at all. 

Dream sees stars as George reaches up to pull his jaw down, just enough for him to reach. With a small tilt of his head, George looks directly into his eyes.  
A small breath escapes his lips.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo thanks everyone for reading chapter 2! And thank you for the kudos and kind comments! I appreciate it a lot, and chapter 3 is gonna be a banger... :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever piece of writing, so I'm sorry in advance. If you wanna stick around and read my story, I will be updating quite frequently! Thanks everyone :)


End file.
